The use of electronic components and elements such as transistors and integrated circuitry, for example, to form logic operations is well known in the prior art. One of the more common examples of such prior art practices is exemplified by present day digital computers which are largely comprised of many interconnected electronic logic elements.
Unfortunately, however, electronic logic elements are limited in their performance to typical speeds of 5 to 10 nanoseconds per operation. Furthermore, electronic logic elements such as employed in electronic data processing and electronic computer systems do not directly interface with optical information processing and communications systems. Therefore, in a typical system interface involving both electronic and optical techniques, the light energy must be detected and converted to electrical energy of commensurate signal information, the logic operations must then be performed electronically, and that procedure followed by reconversion of the electrical signals to light energy signals.
Accordingly, from the standpoint of performance, reliability, and cost considerations in the fabrication of optical communications and processing systems it is highly desirable that logic operations and functions be completed directly on light energy signals, such as light beams, obviating the disadvantages of prior art practices which necessitated conversion of light energy signals into commensurate electrical signals and then, after completion of the logic operations, reconversion of the rsultant electronic signals back into the form of light energy signals.